


Home at Last

by sluttycrimehat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anastasia AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttycrimehat/pseuds/sluttycrimehat
Summary: let this be a sign, let this road be mine.a (disjointed) collection of mini-fics set in mine and mogadeer's Anastasia AU.
Relationships: Husk/Charlie Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: princesses don't marry bartenders.

“Hey! Heyheyhey! Where’re ya goin’?” Angel asks, grabbing for one of Husk’s arms, trying to tug him back. Husk manages to pull free easily enough, and Angel’s brow furrows as he looks at the cat demon.

“I’m done. It’s over. I’m leavin’.”

“Leavin’? But - ”

Sure, the con had been exposed, and things hadn’t really gone the way any of them had planned, but…

“After all of this, you’re just going to walk away?” Alastor asks, eyebrow cocked, grin soft.

Husk makes a vague gesture toward where he left the princess with her father, safe and sound and together at long last. His head swims with thoughts and his heart is swollen and heavy with emotions he’d long since thought he’d buried and lost.

He really needs a drink.

He growls and sighs, shaking his head. “Princesses don’t marry bartenders,” he says quickly, turning away, and he has no intention of looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: princess try outs

Now that they were actually in this process, and as he and Alastor sat in the front row of a run down theater, Husk had to wonder if there was a better way to go about this. The whole idea to hold auditions for the lost Princess had seemed like a good idea at the time, but not so much now when he actually had to sit through every single awful one. 

Where any of these demons even trying? Slapping on a wig and some make up did not make one Princess Charlotte Magne. 

Husk fought the urge to stab at the table with his pen while he waited for the next demon to come out onto the creaky stage. The next participant’s name was Angel Dust, according to his list, and Husk wasn’t sure what to expect of this. The name itself sounded feminine and dainty at the very least, so maybe they’d luck out. 

Or… Maybe not. 

The demon that came sauntering out onto the stage was at least eight feet tall - and granted, Husk couldn’t know how tall the princess would be now, but that was not the point at the moment. This demon also had at least one pair of extra arms, and the longer Husk stared, the more sure he was that this definitely wasn’t going to work. 

The demon on stage sucked in a deep, dramatic breath before suddenly dropping the (ridiculous) fur coat he’d been bundled up in to the stage. He stuck a pose, hip jutted out, one gloved hand pressed to a questionably fluffy chest. 

“Oh, Daddy,” he moaned, making both Husk and Alastor sit up much straighter than before. The quiet music that had been sounding from Alastor came to a screeching halt, replaced by sharp static. “It’s me, Charlotte.” 

“What the fuck?!” Husk snapped, standing up and almost knocking his chair over, claws scraping at the table.

Angel’s brow furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest and under it. “What? Not good enough? I can try a different pitch—” 

“What was that? This isn’t some audition for some fuckin’ porno!”

“I think what my friend here is trying to say,” Alastor spoke up, encouraging Husk to sit back down with one hand to his arm. He stared intently ahead at Angel, the static still crackling around him. “Is no.” 

And then just like that, the music started to quietly play again, and Alastor smiled at Angel while pointing toward the stage’s exit. 

“Goodbye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can't tell me Angel WOULDN'T be this bitch. except in our version he sticks around to be part of the scam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I never should have let them dance.

With Charlie in her new dress, Alastor beams as he approaches her. It's so nice to see her in something other than the worn out rags she'd been calling clothes for Satan knew how long. 

"Now you're dressed for a ball, my dear," he says, grinning while he circles her. Charlie smiles shyly, head bowed just a little as she plays with the skirt of her dress. 

"You think so?" she asks, looking up again just as Alastor comes around to the front of her again. 

"I know so! And now, you'll learn to dance for one!" His attention quickly turns to Husk, and he's beckoning him over quite suddenly. When Husk doesn't make a move, Alastor rolls his eyes and helps him along with the snap of his fingers, magic and shadows encouraging the cat demon over to Charlie. 

"Why can't you fuckin' do it?" Husk snaps at Alastor, but the other demon is already walking away and taking a seat by Angel to watch the dance lesson unfold. Husk sighs, turning his attention to Charlie and offering her a weak grin. "I'm not very good at this." 

"That's okay," Charlie says with a smile, "neither am I. Probably." Has she ever known how to properly dance? She can't say for sure, but she's dreamed about grand balls before. 

Alastor provides the music, and though it takes them a few tries, soon enough Husk and Charlie are moving across the floor like they had been doing this their entire lives. Which, really, is excellent. It would have been a shame if their scam fell apart all because their potential princess had two left feet. 

Though, all things considered, that wouldn't have been the worst wrench thrown into their plan thus far. They did still have a rather determined fallen angel after them. 

But that was besides the point right now. 

Right now, what's important, is the way the small talk has stopped between Husk and Charlie. Alastor's gaze narrows some as he watches the two of them, simply dancing to dance. His head tilts to the side just a little, static crackling through the music he had been playing. 

"Oh, dear," he chuckles inwardly.

"What?" Angel asks, looking from Husk and Charlie and back to Alastor. "Are they doin' it wrong or somethin'?" He didn't know much about ballroom dancing, but it looked fine to him. 

"Au contraire," Alastor grins. "They're doing it quite right." He draws in a deep breath as he leans back in his seat, still watching them while tapping a finger against his microphone. 

And the dancing slows, and then there's a moment between Charlie and Husk that's filled with something heavy and unspoken. 

There's an almost-kiss, and Alastor chuckles to himself again as Husk walks away from Charlie all together. 

"Perhaps I shouldn't have let them dance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in our version, the role of Rasputin is played by an Exterminator gone rogue named Neph (or Crackers, as we affectionately like to call him, on a count of he’s absolutely fucking batshit). we'll get to him eventually in these shorts!


End file.
